Rhythm Heaven Platinum Season 3: Fever
by Gamemaster2468
Summary: Queen Rhythmia is starting to feel guilt for her actions, but still wants more rhythm. Join Kenzumi and the gang, as well as some new faces, as they once again foil the plans of the questioning queen. As well as learn a little more about Queen Rhythmia herself.
1. Board Meeting

"How was your day?" Ms. Beatia asked Kenzumi and Senpai, who decided to spend the day together.

"It was great." Kenzumi said. "We went to the beach to soak up some rays."

"We also saw The Shrimp Scampers there." Senpai said. "They looked so cool, absolutely in sync."

"What are "The Shrimp Scampers"?" Luis asked.

"A group of shrimp." Satoshi answered, who just entered the living room. "I saw them once, and I guess they improved on their work, as the last time I saw them, they kept bumping into each other."

"What did you guys do when we were gone?" Kenzumi asked.

"Me and Luis watched a documentary called Bossa Nova." Ms. Beatia said.

"It looked pretty confusing though." Luis said. "I think it was about the origins of men and women, but it involved volleyball. I didn't understand it."

"I didn't understand it when I saw it either," Kenzumi said. "So we can relate."

They both giggled a bit, and then they heard a knock on the door. Kenzumi went over to answer it, and when he opened the door, his heart dropped.

The person who stood at the door was a woman. She had long brown hair and creamy white skin, much like Kenzumi and Satoshi. She had some glasses, she wore a black business suit with a white collared shirt underneath, some long brown stockings, and black flat shoes.

"Mom?" Kenzumi asked.

"Hello honey." Ms. Kohai said. "I'm home."

Kenzumi's heart was in a race. He completely forgot that his mom was on a business trip with the executives, and that she would be coming home soon. He knew that she would be coming home, but he didn't think it would be this soon. That didn't bother him, as he did miss not having her around for the past few nights. What bothered him is how he was going to explain the presence of Ms. Beatia and Luis.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Ms. Kohai asked. "You looked troubled."

Kenzumi snapped out of his thought and quickly said, "I'm just glad that your back. We missed you, right bro?"

"Oh, mom's home? Cool." Satoshi said. He didn't sound worried about the situation at all, which really surprised him.

"I finished my time with the executives, and their presentations went well as we planned. So now I can go back to my desk job here." Mrs. Kohai said. She then finally noticed Senpai, Ms. Beatia, and Luis. "And uh, who are those three behind you?"

Kenzumi took a deep breath and walked over to Senpai, while Ms. Kohai entered the house to put her purse and suitcase down.

"This is Senpai." Kenzumi said. "My girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Senpai said, doing a nice little bow.

"Nice to meet you too." Ms. Kohai said. She then faced Kenzumi and said, "Now who are the two adults?"

Kenzumi took another deep breath. He hesitated for a moment, but then said, "This is Ms. Beatia, the former Queen of Rhythm Heaven, before her daughter threw her out for her own selfish needs."

"Hello, pleased to meet you." Ms. Beatia said.

"And the one right next to her is Luis, also from Rhythm Heaven. He was the general there, for both Ms. Beatia and the new Queen Rhythmia before he was too thrown out."

"It is an honor to meet you." Luis said.

Ms. Kohai stared at them for about a minute, with a look on her face that seemed to be a mixture of confusion, shock, and disbelief.

"You mind telling me the truth?" She asked them.

"He did." Ms. Beatia said. "He told you the whole truth. One hundred percent."

"Yeah, they were living with us since." Satoshi said, who was just watching TV, not even turning to look at them.

"For how long?" Ms. Kohai asked, hands now crossed and looking rather serious.

"For Ms. Beatia, about a few months." Kenzumi said, feeling very embarrassed. "And Luis was only here for a month. Please don't be mad, I'm not lying, I assure you."

There was a silence in the room for about a minute, and then Ms. Kohai turned to Ms. Beatia and Luis and said, "May I speak to you two in private please?"

"Of course ma'am." Ms. Beatia said. So She and Luis followed her down the hallway so they could talk.

"I think they're getting along quite nicely." Satoshi said. Kenzumi glared at him. "What?"

* * *

Up in Rhythm Heaven, Queen Rhythmia was in her thrown room, her mind racing with a combination of guilt and confusion. She still wanted to have the rhythm from earth, and she still wanted Kenzumi and the others to pay for ruining her plans three times in a row. But for some reason, more than anything, she wanted to see her mother again. Maybe she really was starting to miss her, maybe even regretting throwing her out in the first place. She also thought about the people outside the castle, about how miserable and pained they looked without rhythm. It almost reminded her of when she was very little.

Before she could think back on that horrid memory, General Nixxiom entered the room. With him was a citizen from outside the castle, who was handcuffed.

"Your highness." General Nixxiom said as he and the citizen approached her thrown. "Our guards caught this lowlife trying to steal your rhythm. Shall we banish him?"

Queen Rhythmia looked at the citizen. He looked absolutely miserable, and that just made her feel even more guilty. She actually wanted to take pity on this guy, but she didn't have the courage to do so. So, trying to sound like her normal self, she said, "Banish him."

As soon as she finished the sentence, the soldiers behind General Nixxiom grabbed the citizen and dragged him out of the room to be banished.

"Also, your highness," General Nixxiom. "I have been forming a new plans to retrieve all the rhythm from the earth. Do you wish to see it when it is done?"

"Yes, I would." Queen Rhythmia lied. In reality, she didn't want to perform another plan to soon. Both in fear of Kenzumi stopping her again, and just, well, her guilt.

"Very well your highness. I will deliver the plans to you when they are completed. And I would again like to say that it was a good choice that you made me your new general, unlike your mother, who chose that that weakling Luis!"

General Nixxiom then left the room, and Queen Rhythmia couldn't help but feel even more worried about her mom. She knew that Nixxiom hated Luis when her mom chose Luis instead of him for being general, which she couldn't blame him. But was he mad at her mom too? She didn't know yet, but she would be prepared if that was the case.

So for now, she just sat in her throne, thinking to herself.

* * *

It had been about an hour, and Ms. Kohai had not come out of her room with Ms. Beatia and Luis yet. This made Kenzumi worried even more, even Senpai was starting to get worried. What if she was going to kick them out, or call a hospital to say that they were insane? They didn't know what the outcome would be, and that just made them worry more and more.

Satoshi, meanwhile, was just watching playing his new game on the TV without a care in the world. Kenzumi couldn't decide if he should be impressed or annoyed by this. Because even though he would handle these situations without any worries, it would almost seem like he didn't care, even though he did.

Satoshi finally lost his last life on the game, stretched while on the couch, and said, "How long has it been since mom came home?"

"One hour." Kenzumi said.

"Really? Well they obviously have a lot to talk about."

"Bro, are you not worried about this at all?"

"Not even slightly. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"They could get kicked out! And maybe even become homeless!"

"You can't throw out someone who was previously a part of royalty. That would just be uncalled for."

Before Kenzumi could speak any further, Ms. Kohai came down the hallway. Kenzumi expected her to tell them that they would they have to leave.

"They can stay." Ms. Kohai said.

"Really?" Kenzumi asked in astonishment.

"Yes, they told me everything. I even saw some stuff on the news a month ago about the attack on the island. I will allow the queen and her general to stay."

"Told you so." Satoshi said.

"Thank you ma'am." Senpai said. "We're grateful that you're letting them stay."

"They are to." Ms. Kohai said.

"By the way, can I sleep over for the night?'

"Of course, you are my son's boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to unpack my stuff."

So Ms. Kohai left the living room to go back to her own room.

"It's nice to have mom back." Kenzumi said.

"I'll say." Satoshi said. "She deserved a break after spending so much time with some pigs."

"That's rude." Senpai said.

"Actually, he's not lying. She said she was going on a Board Meaning. The executives are literally Boars with red noses, blues shades and black bow ties."

"Oh, Boar'd Meeting." Senpai said. She then giggled and said, "I see what she did there."


	2. Figure Fighter

The sound of a moving van in the early morning woke everybody in the house up. They went outside to see what was up, and saw several workers moving boxes into the house next door.

"Who's moving in this early in the morning?" Satoshi asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know." Kenzumi said. "But whoever's moving in is probably rich, since I can see that some of the stuff going into the house looks expensive."

"I'm going to complain to them in the morning." Ms. Kohai said. "This is going to make me tired for work in the morning."

They then heard yelling coming from inside the house. It sounded like an 18 year old man, with some ladies by his side. The screaming got louder as the mystery people got closer to the front door. When they got out, Senpai could feel her heart drop. "Oh no" She groaned.

"What's wrong?" Kenzumi asked.

Senpai didn't have time to answer, as the man noticed them and went around the fence and faced the group.

"Hey girl, how's it been?" He asked.

"Better than I've been with you." Senpai said cooly.

"You know him?" Kenzumi asked.

"That's Fumito, my ex boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriend?"

"I broke up with him a month before I moved down here." She then turned to Fumito. "When I realized just how much of a self-centered jerk he is!"

"How dare you call him a jerk!" One of the girl's next to him snarled.

"Yeah, you're just jealous that your not with a real man!" The other girl said.

"You know," Fumito said. "It's not to late to come back to me. I'de be way more worth it than that little kid you have as a boyfriend."

"I don't want to be involved with you anymore you jerk!" Senpai shouted at Fumito. She then grabbed Kenzumi's arm and brought him closer to her side. "I have Kenzumi now! And he's a hero, unlike you!"

"That guy's a hero? He looks more like the loser of the story than anything else."

This made Ms. Kohai really upset. So she marched up to him and said, "I'll have you know my son is the complete opposite of a loser!"

"He saved the world three separate times." Ms. Beatia said.

"Well," Fumito said. "If your son really is better than he looks, then he'll have to prove it."

"How are you planning on doing that?" Luis asked.

"I'll show you." Fumito turned to one of the workers and shouted, "Bring me the two giant Muscle Dolls!"

"Muscle Dolls?" Kenzumi asked in confusion.

In no time flat, two giant sized Muscle Dolls with ballons on their heads was brought to their front yard.

"Those are Figure Fighters!" Satoshi said.

"You mean the toy sets?" Kenzumi asked.

"Yes. How did he get giant versions of them?"

"I'm rich." Fumito said. "I can afford these things."

"Yeah, he's rich." One of his girls said. She and the other then giggled.

"What do you want me to do?" Kenzumi asked.

"We're going to play a game of Giant Figure Fighter VS." Fumito said. "When your balloon pops, you lose!"

"Is that going to be hard?"

"If you don't have the rhythm, then yes. Which I highly feel is the case for you."

Kenzumi sighed, but said, "I'll do it. Let's make this quick so I can go back to bed."

While the two girls set up everything for them, Satoshi gave Kenzumi some tips on how to win.

"Remember to follow the rhythm, and wait for the audio cues."

"Okay, got it."

After that, both Kenzumi and Fumito went over to the giant air pumps to control the figure fighter. Music started to play, and audio cues could be heard. When they went off, they would press the button on the pump, which inflated the muscle doll's muscle's, and blew up the other's balloon. This went on for about a minute, and both balloons looked ready to burst. Everyone even shielded themselves in preparation for whichever balloon popped.

Then finally, Fumito's balloon popped, and his figure fighter fell to the ground. He lost, and Kenzumi won.

"You cheated!" One of the girls snarled.

"I just followed the rhythm." Kenzumi said.

"Let him keep his victory." Fumito said. "His rhythm won't last him long anyways. And I'll be getting my Senpai back soon enough."

He and his two girls went back next door, and the rest of the crew went back inside there own house, hoping to catch up on their sleep.


	3. Love Rap

Later in the evening the next day, Ms. Kohai came home from work and saw Satoshi watching TV. Except she noticed that he looked pretty upset, almost annoyed.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" She asked him.

"It's nothing." Satoshi said, not even bothering to move his head away from the TV.

Ms. Kohai could tell that he was lying, so she went over to the TV to turn it off. It was then that Satoshi finally faced her. She then said, "Please tell me what's wrong. There's nothing wrong with talking to your mother."

Satoshi hesitates, but eventually says, "I'm just jealous of the new neighbors next door! About how he has an army of ladies that love him, and I got none!"

"It's okay sweetie, that doesn't mean no girl will ever love you."

"I know that, but so far, it doesn't seem that any girl wants to get near me. They seem to think I'm this self-centered jerk, which is completely untrue. I just care a lot about rhythm and take it seriously."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your love some day."

Ms. Kohai went to her room and Kenzumi entered the kitchen to refill his glass of water.

"Say, bro." Satoshi said.

"What?" Kenzumi said.

"How long have you and Senpai been together?"

"For a few months now. You should now, as it was you who helped me get her in the first place."

"I know, but I don't think that method is working for me. Any girl that I try to get to like me, they just seem to hate me more."

It was very interesting for Kenzumi to see his brother depressed over something. He's almost never depressed, not even when everyone around him is.

"Well, maybe it's because you're too picky."

"I'm not picky! I just really care about rhythm, okay?"

"Sorry, it was just a suggestion. Maybe you need to find someone that fits you more?"

"Well, I've always wanted to meet my dream girl."

"Who's your dream girl?"

"Oh boy, where do I begin? Well, she has to have long blonde hair, some cool looking sunglasses, a pretty top that matches her headphones, a nice long pair of black pants, she would be pretty mysterious, she has to have an awesome looking car, and for the final touch, she would have a goal involving rhythm."

"That's a lot of requirements."

"I know. But again, I'm not picky. I'll take any girl, but that girl I just described would be my dream girl."

"Well, maybe you'll find someone who will like you for who you are one day."

"Thanks for the encouragement, bro. I guess you're returning the favor for when I helped you hook up with Senpai."

At that moment, Ms. Kohai entered the room, going through her wallet.

"Say, Satoshi," She said, pulling out some coins and flow balls. "Could you be a dearie and get some stuff from the store?"

"Consider it done." Satoshi said. Ms. Kohai handed him the money and he headed for the door.

"Shouldn't you bring an umbrella with you?" Kenzumi asked. "There's a chance of rain."

"I'll be fine bro." Satoshi said as he opened the door to leave. "I'll be back before the rain even gets its chance."

* * *

Satoshi definitely should've listened to Kenzumi, as halfway to the store, it stared to rain. Luckily he got into the store before it really started to rain down hard. But when it was time for him to leave with the groceries, it was still raining down a lot. He knew he couldn't stay there the whole night, so he had to risk it.

With all of his courage, he ran out of the store and into the rain. He ran down the sidewalk, making left and right turns until he stopped to catch is breath under a canopy.

A few minutes later, the rain started to slow down, and Satoshi went back to heading home. He decided to take a short cut near the airport, as that was about a few miles away from his house, and he didn't want to be gone for much longer.

When he was walking by the fence blacking off the way to the airport, he noticed that one of the planes were taking off. It went right over him, and he was knocked down by the strong gust of wind. So he picked himself up and looked in the direction that the plane was going.

And what he saw left him speechless.

What he saw was a beautiful girl, the girl of his dreams, on a monstrous yet awesome pink car, and with her were two boys in the style of a band.

"Into you!" She rapped.

Satoshi was mesmerized.

"Fo' sho!"

She sounded beautiful.

"All about you!"

Satoshi's heart raced with the feeling of love.

"Crazy into you!"

He had found the girl of his dreams.

When the slow rap song ended, the two boys got into the car, and Satoshi could hear the engine turning on. But before she drove away, he could have sworn that he saw her wink at him.

As the car drove away, Satoshi saw a little note glide in front of him. He grabbed it, and it read, "Another success at love and rap, from The Love Posse."

The rain started to come down harder, but Satoshi didn't care at this point, as his heart was filled to the brim with love. So he quickly rushed home as fast as he could.

* * *

Back at the house, Kenzumi, Ms. Beatia, and Luis were watching a movie on the TV, while Ms. Kohai was preparing her coffee for tomorrow.

"Shouldn't Satoshi be back by now?" She asked as she poured the water into the coffee maker.

As if on cue, Satoshi flung the front door open and landed face first on the carpet floor. He held the bag of groceries in one arm, and the note in the other. He was soaking wet, and was nearly out of breath.

"What happened?" Ms. Beatia asked. "Did my daughter send some troops to hunt you?"

Satoshi quickly got up and started talking pretty quickly.

"This has nothing to do with your daughter I swear while I was coming back from the grocery store in the rain I'll admit that I should've gotten an umbrella anyways on the way back I took a shortcut near the airport and when I did you won't believe it I found her I actually found her I never thought I would actually find her but-"

"Satoshi!" Ms. Kohai cut him off. "We can all tell you're excited over something, but remember to breath!"

Satoshi took a long deep breath, and then took some other smaller breaths.

"Now what were you trying to say?"

"I found the girl of my dreams!" Satoshi blurted out.

"Really?" Kenzumi asked. "How did you do that?"

"I was taking a shortcut by the airport, and I saw her! Here's the note to prove it!"

Satoshi handed Kenzumi the note, and he read over it.

"The Love Posse?" Kenzumi said in confusion. "What's that?"

"I don't care! I gotta girl to get!"

Satoshi rushed to his room, leaving everyone in the room in surprise.

"I never saw him so excited before." Kenzumi said.

"That girl must be an angel." Ms. Beatia said.

Kenzumi, being curious, went over to his brother's room to see what was up. When he got there, he saw Satoshi pacing back and forth in his room, staring at the note.

He then noticed Kenzumi and quickly asked him, "Hey bro, can you read Japanese?"

"A little bit of it." Kenzumi answered. "Why?"

"I just noticed that there's some Japanese words on here, and I don't know what it says."

Kenzumi took the note and looked over the Japanese text. After looking at it for a minute, he said, "I think it says that she wants to meet you at the park tomorrow at noon."

"She wants to meet me?!"

"I guess. You seem excited."

Satoshi was going to say something along the lines of, "You bet I'm excited! This is the best moment of my life!" But instead he turned around and breathed. He thought about what could go wrong, and what he could do to prevent it. So, taking a long deep breath, he turned back to Kenzumi and asked him, "Can I use your love potion?"

"What? Why?" Kenzumi said.

"You know, in case something goes wrong."

"Nothings going to go wrong bro, you don't need my love potion."

"PLEASE!"

Kenzumi was legitimately surprised to see his brother acting like this. Normally he was all smooth and calm, and never afraid to get into any danger. So it was interesting to see him pleading like this.

Knowing that he couldn't let his little brother down, Kenzumi sighed and said, "Fine, you can use the love potion."

"Thank you!"

Kenzumi sighed again as he left the room to bring him the love potion. Satoshi jumped with joy, his heart filled with love and excitement.

* * *

The next day, Satoshi arrived at the park ten minutes early. He was impatiently waiting for when or if the girl of his dreams would arrive.

As he waited, he decided to inspect the love potion to see how he would use it. He knew that there were three kinds of love potions. Those were Love Potions A, B, and C. Love Potion A would affect the user in a way that they would fall in love with the first person they saw. Love Potion B makes anyone around the user fall in love with them. Love Potion type C acts as and antidote to the previous two versions.

After examining the smell, consistency, and color, Satoshi concluded that it was a Love Potion A. So he just had to make the girl of his dreams drink it, and have her look at him.

He noticed some rustling in the nearby bushes, and he put his guard up. He didn't know if they were rhythm soldiers, or just some ordinary attackers.

But that didn't matter, because as soon as Satoshi's saw the car with the girl he saw yesterday, his guard instantly went down. His cheeks were glowing bright red, and his heart was beating a trillion times a second. He quickly hid the love potion away as the girl walked up to him.

"Hey." She said to him.

"Hello." Satoshi said, trying his best to keep his cool. "Nice uh, sunglasses you have there."

"Thanks. They fit me perfectly."

"So, you're into rhythm?"

"You think? I'm part of a band, and our goal is to combine love and rap. And I see it worked on you."

"Yeah, it did."

"Anyways, the name's MC Adore, but you can call me MC if you like."

"Thank's, my name's Satoshi, Satoshi Kohai."

Satoshi could tell that the love inside his body was calming him down. Perhaps he didn't need the love potion after all.

His joy was quickly cut short when he felt something hard and wet his his back. He finched and MC Adore took a step back in shock. Satoshi quickly turned around, and much to his annoyance, he saw Mazenta and Shian, AKA the Rap Women.

"Like, you just got pinked!" Mazenta shouted.

"Uhn!" Shian grunted.

Satoshi felt his back, and saw that the two girls threw a balloon full of pink paint at him. His love quickly turned to anger as he snarled, "What did you do that for?! And how did you get out of prison?!"

"Escape bub." Mazenta answered. "And that was totally payback for what you and your brother did to us back as the stadium."

"I can't believe how much sense that makes."

"And it looks like you have a girlfriend now."

Satoshi turned to MC Adore, who was just looking at the situation in fascination. "I guess you're right about that." She said.

As soon as she said that, Satoshi's heart immediately started racing again. But this let his guard down as the Rap Women threw another balloon at him. He growled at them, but the slipped on some paint that landed on the ground. The momentum cause the beaker of love potion to fly out of him and go up in the air. He watched as his fell downwards and landed right on top of Mazenta.

Shian jumped back as the beaker broke on top of Mazenta's head. She grunted as she wiped herself off and spat. Sastoshi picked himself up, wiping any paint he can off.

"What was that?" MC Adore asked.

"A love potion." Satoshi said lightly. "It was meant for you." He could feel his stomach hurting.

It was then that Mazenta looked at Satoshi again. They stared directly at each other for a long time. Satoshi knew what was going to happen, since that was a Love Potion A.

"I never new how handsome you looked." Mazenta said. Shian looked shocked, while Satoshi just cringed.

"Can we please go now?" Satoshi whispered to MC Adore.

"Sure, why not?" She answered.

They quickly left to go to the car. Mazenta tried to go after them, mainly Satoshi, but Shian stopped her.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about that." Satoshi said as they approached MC Adore's car. He never knew what guilt felt like until now. "I really wanted you to love me, but you must obviously hate now that tried to use a love potion on you."

"Not really." MC Adore said. Satoshi looked stunned. So she explained, "If you're willing to do that to be my girlfriend, then you definitely earned the rights." She then wrote another note down and handed it to Satoshi. "Here's my number and address so we can hang out. It was nice meeting you. Catch you later."

MC Adore drove off, and Satoshi stared at the note in amazement. He was so happy to have the girl of his dreams, and she was happy to have him.

He just sighed in joy as he went home to tell the other how well it went.


	4. Catch of the Day

It was a long weekend, and Kenzumi and the gang were bored. Senpai was over to visit, as well as Satoshi's new girlfriend MC Adore. They were trying to think of stuff to do.

"What do you guys want to do?" Kenzumi asked.

"Don't know." Satoshi said. He and MC Adore were trying to entertain themselves by playing a game Fork Lifter. Where Satoshi flicked some peas, and MC Adore stabbed them with a fork in time with the rhythm.

It was then that Ms. Kohai came into the living room. She took notice of how bored everyone looked. "A little bored are we?"

"Yep." Kenzumi said. "Not much to do today."

"And Queen Rhythmia hasn't sent down any soldiers to cause some havoc." Satoshi said. "I think this is one of the few moments I want her to try to get what she wants."

"Who's Queen Rhythmia?" MC Adroe asked.

Satoshi was about to explain, when Ms. Kohai suddenly said, "Why don't you guys go fishing?"

"Fishing?" Satoshi asked his mom, as if she was joking.

"Yeah, you could go fishing at the town lake. The weather's perfect."

"The weather is good." Kenzumi said.

"I'm down for fishing." Senpai said.

"I've never gone fishing before." Ms. Beatia said.

"Me neither." Luis said.

"Then this will be your first time." Ms. Kohai said.

"Well then, let's go fishing." Kenzumi said.

Kenzumi and the gang got up from where they were to get prepared to go fishing.

"You still haven't told me who Queen Rhythmia is." MC Adore said to Satoshi.

"I'll explain it to you on the way." Satoshi told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Rhythmia was walking around in the castle courtyard by herself. She started spending time out there to help clear her mind of guilt, but it wasn't working.

She couldn't stop thinking about her mom, the citizens outside of the castle, and most recently, her past.

For the past few days, she had flashbacks about her childhood, and they weren't pretty.

Before she was a strong rhythm user, and before she was obsessive with rhythm in general, when she was a little girl, she was constantly bullied for not having a good sense of rhythm. Everyday when she was at her elementary school, she was picked on and called names.

"You're never going to be an expert!"

"You stink!"

"Why are you even here?"

All of these insults would cause her to come home crying to her mom, and Ms. Beatia would eventually home school her. But this would only make Rhythmia more and more miserable. She really did want to have friends, and she had none. So all she had was her mother, and as for her father...

"Your highness!" General Nixxiom called out as he made his way to the courtyard.

Queen Rhythmia snapped out of her current thought and turned to General Nixxiom, who was holding a piece of paper.

"What do you want Nixxiom?" She asked him.

"I have brought you my plans for our next attack on earth, and I would like to see if you'll approve." General Nixxiom handed Queen Rhythmia the paper.

She had to admit, these plans were pretty ingenious, a lot better than anything Luis ever came up with. But she didn't want to do anything yet, but she felt worried that Nixxiom would blow a fuse if she denied him.

"I'll need to look over this a bit." Queen Rhythmia said.

"Of course, your highness." General Nixxiom said. "You may come to me when you have made your decision."

General Nixxiom left Queen Rhythmia to go back to his quarters. Queen Rhythmia had been starting to trust Nixxiom less and less with each time he came up to her. She didn't know if he was planning anything, but she had a feeling she had to do something if he was.

* * *

The group made their way to the town lake, and the only person they saw was a single fisherman. She noticed them and said, "Hello!"

"Hi." Kenzumi said.

"Say, aren't you Ann Glerr?" Satoshi asked. "You're the one who caught the legendary Threefish."

"I sure am." Ann Glerr said with satisfaction.

"What's a Threefish?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"It's the most hardest fish to catch in this lake. I'm one of the few to have actually catch one."

"Really?" MC Adore said.

"Yeah." Satoshi said. "Most of what you'll catch in this lake are Quicknibbles and Pausegills. Even I don't know how to catch a Threefish."

"Do you know how to catch a Threefish Ann Glerr?" Senpai asked her.

"Of course I do." Ann Glerr answered. "It's actually quite simple. The threefish will lick the bait, and after three seconds, you pull the line back. Care to try it out on my lure?"

With that, Kenzumi grabbed the fishing pole. He suddenly felt something tug at the lure, but not by too much. After three seconds, he felt something pull on it, and he pulled it back. And after reeling it in, he found himself with a Threefish.

"Wow, it really is that easy." Kenzumi said in surprise.

"Told you." Ann Glerr said.

So Kenzumi and the rest of the gang proceeded to fish in the lake, catching Quicknibbles, Pausegills, and even Threefishes.


	5. Built To Scale

At the Built To Scale Factory, everything was going smoothly. All the areas were performing right to the beat, and there were very little to no defect Widgets.

The manager did his daily walk around the factory, checking to see if everything was in working order, and to see if anything was wrong. The factory itself was separated into three sections, and each one was creating a different type of widget.

The first section that he was visiting was the Polyrhythm section. This section was for testing out rods on their own. The worker would have two conveyor belts to manage, and whenever he had to make them bounce over to move along, he had to press the A button and the D-Pad on the control panel in time with the rhythm. Any rod that didn't make it would fall of the conveyor belt and break.

The second section was the first version of the widget production system. In this section, the employee controlled the machine with a tablet device. He would use it to pull the launcher back, and when the "Sol" part of "Do-Re-Mi-Fa-Sol" came up, he would launch a white rod to the squares to make the widget. That widget would then go down a conveyor belt and to the shipment area.

The third and final section was the second version of widget production. This section included the rods from the first section being turned to widgets. Those rods were bouncing on four pistons with springs on them, and one of them were being controlled by an employee by pressing the A button. When two squares came up, the piston he was controlling pulled back, and he had to press the A and B button at the same time to launch the rod to the squares to make the widget.

After inspecting all the main sections, the only thing he really had to check was the office area, where people worked on computers handling online orders of widgets throughout the world. One of those workers were Ms. Kohai, and she was one of the best workers.

"Any orders taken Ms. Kohai?" The manager asked as he walked by her computer.

"Too many to count sir." Ms. Kohai said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Well, keep up the good work."

Ms. Kohai nodded as she continued with her work. This place had been slowing down since she went to the Board Meeting, so everyone was glad to have her back.


	6. Ringside

Later that night, when Ms. Kohai came home, she saw Kenzumi and the gang watching the wrestling match on the tv, or at least, the interview afterwords.

"Did I miss the wrestling match?" She asked as she put her stuff down.

"You sure did." Kenzumi said.

"And boy did you miss the fight of a lifetime!" Satoshi said. "The wrestler in the red mask laid the smackdown on the green faced freakshow!"

"Green faced freakshow?" Asked Ms. Kohai in cofusion.

"A guy with a dragon-alien like mask with the only viewing part being a small yellow seeing hole." Kenzumi said.

"Oh."

"Everybody quiet!" Satoshi said. "It's time for the interview!"

Everyone turned their attention to the screen, and saw the wrestler getting interviewed by the reporter from the news.

* * *

Queen Rhythmia sat on her bed in her room, looking over General Nixxiom's plans. She really had to admit, these plans were absolutely amazing. It topped both plans Luis came up with, and looked as if nothing could go wrong, even if Kenzumi and the gang tried to stop her.

But she still didn't want to pull these plans off, because she couldn't think of it as right. She was having this growing feeling that her mother was right. Maybe she should've learned to let others have rhythm to become queen. That's what her father suggested.

Her father...

The one thing that tends to give her nightmares was what happened to her father. Her mother Beatia told her once when she was very young that he went off on his own to fight off an intergalactic enemy that was intending on destroying Rhythm Heaven. He did succeed, but not without a price.

"Mommy, why are you upset? Is daddy okay?" She asked when she was young. The answer she got wasn't pretty.

Thinking about those memories actually caused a tear to shed from her eyes. It was then that she decided to get some sleep. So she put the papers on her nightstand and went to bed. She ended up having a nightmare about the events of her father.

 _"Daddy, will you be okay?" Little Rhythmia asked._

 _"Don't worry my little princess." King Tempo said. "You can always rely on the king to save his kingdom. I will slay the threat and return in no time._

 _But King Tempo let his overconfidence get the better of him, as while he did slay the threat, he didn't survive._

 _"Mommy, please tell me daddy's okay." Little Rhythmia said in tears._

 _It took Queen Beatia some time, but she said, in tears, and in a wobbly voice, "I'm really sorry sweetie, but he's not coming back."_

 _Little Rhythmia then ran back to her room to cry her eyes out. She has been bullied, she has no friends, and now her father was gone for good. She had nothing left to make her happy._

The nightmare played over and over again as Queen Rhythmia slept. She tossed and turned herself in bed while crying.

* * *

"What an interview." Kenzumi said in amazement.

"Yeah, that wrestler took those question like they were nothing!" Satoshi said.

"I couldn't understand the questions at all." Ms. Kohai said. "All I could hear the interviewer say was "Wubbadubbadubba".

"She was probably just talking really fast." Satoshi said.

"I don't think that." Ms. Beatia said. Everyone in the room then turned to her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked.

"I mean, did you see the expression on the reporter. She did not look happy one bit." Ms. Beatia explained. "That's the same reporter we saw on the news a while ago."

"You mean Queen Rhythmia pulled off her second attack?" Kenzumi asked.

"Yes."

"She's always like that." Satoshi said. "It's something you'll get used to."

Though Ms. Beatia didn't want to get used to it. She actually wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

The next day she went out to see if she could locate the reporter from both the news and the wrestling interview. And sure enough, she founded her in the park, sitting on the bench. Ms. Beatia could tell that she was a miserable person. Her eyes had bags under them, and she always wore a frown with her light pink lipstick.

She sat down next to her and said, "Hello."

"Hey." Said the reporter in cool voice.

"Shouldn't you be, reporting on something?"

"Day off."

After a bit of an awkward silence, Ms. Beatia said, "Why are you always so miserable?"

"Because I hate my job." Said the reporter.

"Is that all."

"None of your beeswax." The reporter then got up and walked away.

So Ms. Beatia got up to head back home. She hoped that she could do something to make her feel better.


	7. Flock Step

A few days later, Kenzumi and the whole gang were on their way out of town to go to the big open fields. It was the annual migration of the Huebirds of Happiness, and they did not want to miss them passing by. Thankfully Ms. Kohai had a minivan that could carry Kenzumi, Satoshi, Senpai, MC Adore, Ms. Beatia, and Luis.

"Are we there yet?" Satoshi asked.

"Just a few more miles." Ms. Kohai said, keeping her eyes on the road. "And try not to ask that question. You're to old to be asking that."

"Sorry, just excited to see some birds put on a huge demonstration of rhythm."

"I'll say." MC Adore said. "I haven't seen a huebird since I was a little girl."

"I haven't seen one since I was a little girl either." Senpai.

"We haven't seen one at all." Ms. Beatia said, pointing at herself and Luis.

"Then you'll enjoy your first time viewing them." Ms. Kohai said.

Kenzumi decided to change the subject, and said, "By the way, are we going to be visiting our dad later in the month?"

"Yes, we are." Ms. Kohai said.

"Your dad?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"Yeah, our dad has a job as a farmer, giving crops to many companies. So our dad lives far off in the countryside."

"I didn't know that." Senpai said.

"Well, the more you know."

* * *

They eventually made it to the viewing site. They got out of the van, gave the ranger their tickets, and made their way to the viewing platform. It was a platform reach by some stairs that was a couple meters above the ground, and gave a huge view to a large open plain.

"When do these birds show up?" Ms. Beatia asked.

"Well, it usually starts with four walking in a straight line." Kenzumi said. "Then more and more show up, and if enough come, you can actually feel them walking on the ground and jumping."

"I heard that if you collect one of each color feather of the birds," Satoshi said. "You'll be irresistible to whoever you talk to."

"Is that true?" Luis asked.

"It did happen once." Ms. Kohai said. "But it's illegal now, as many people tried hunting them for their feathers."

"Makes sense." MC Adore said.

It was then that the saw a bunch of ladies coming up the stair on the viewing platform, accompanied by Fumito.

"Hey girl." He said to Senpai.

"Not you again." Senpai said with a sigh.

"Just ignore him." Kenzumi said.

They then noticed that someone seemed to be pushing through the huge group of girls. When that one girl finally broke free from the crowd, it was revealed to be Mazenta. And when she got through, she ran up to Satoshi and trapped him in a hug.

"Nice to see you handsome!" She said.

"Can't say the same to you." Satoshi joked.

"Who's that?" Ms. Kohai asked.

"One of the Rap Girls. She's affected by the love potion that Kenzumi made."

"I see."

"What are you even doing here?" MC Adore asked Mazenta.

"I like, heard you guys were coming here, and I totally had to come." Mazenta said. "But I didn't have a ticket, so I just snuck in with that guy with an army of girls."

"I knew she wasn't interested!" Shouted a random girl in Fumito's group.

It was then that a big and hefty security guard came through the crowd of girls. He went up to Mazenta, grabbed her by her leather jacket, and pulled her up.

"Hey! Put me down you creep!" Mazenta said, flailing in the air.

"Sorry ma'am." Said the security guard. "But I'm afraid you can't be here without a ticket."

"Wait." Kenzumi said. "Did Fumito pay for all the other girls tickets?"

"Yep." Said the security guard.

"Wow."

So the security guard carried Mazenta. But before he could go down the stairs, Mazenta screamed out, "I'll always love you Satoshi!"

Satoshi simply shuddered.

"Don't worry about her." MC Adore said. "She's a freak."

"Thanks." Satoshi said flatly.

So after that, the group went to watch the Huebirds of Happines, while Fumito and his army of girls watched from the other side of the platform. They were all amazed on how millions of tiny birds could walk in such perfect timing in rhythm. And they could all feel them walking.


	8. Karate Man Combos

Kenzumi was walking home from the supermarket one evening after buying some stuff that he needed for himself. The weather was already cooling down as the hot weather started to leave Japan. He was also happy that no rhythm soldiers were out trying to attack him. Back when Ms. Beatia first arrived, a bunch of soldiers confronted him and the others to take their rhythm. But now, other than the two big attacks after the first one, they didn't have to face a single soldier. He didn't know if it was because she didn't want to send more down, or if she was planning something new.

It was then that she saw someone familiar. He saw Marshal, along with two new faces, a boy and girl that looked like her, carrying a bunch of pots, lightbulb, rocks, barrels, and a soccer ball.

"Hey, Marshal!" Kenzumi called out to him.

The three stopped and turned to Kenzumi. "Oh hey Kenzumi. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. How was Hawaii?"

"It was cool. Me and the rest of the gang sang a cool tropical song."

"That's nice to hear. And are these two friend of your's?"

"They sure are."

"I'm Miss. Ribbon." Giggled the pink girl. "And we should hurry back, Joe's waiting."

"Just a moment Ribbon." Marshal then pointed to the blue boy with glasses. "And this is Cam." Cam did a nod to his head.

"He looks like a smart guy." Kenzumi said.

"No, he's actually a blank slate."

"Oh."

"Can we go now?" Miss. Ribbon said.

"Don't be so stubborn Ribbon." Marshal said.

"But I want to see Joe train. And this guy probably has somewhere to go."

"Actually, I can come watch him train. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Cool!" Miss Ribbon said with glee. "Now lets's go!" Miss Ribbon then continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Forgive her behavior." Marshal said. "She can be pretty stubborn at times."

"I heard that!" Miss Ribbon called out.

Marshal sighed and he and Cam kept going down the sidewalk carrying the stuff they were holding. Kenzumi followed, wanting to see Karate Joe after a while.

* * *

Queen Rhythmia at at her throne, waiting for General Nixxiom to come and get the info on her agreement on the plan. As much as she didn't want him to perform the plan, she felt like she had to. From what she could tell from his behavior, if she denied him from performing this plan, he would snap.

Then, on cue, General Nixxiom came through the door of the throne room, his face the mixture of excitement and seriousness. This actually put Queen Rhythmia on guard, as she was worried about him actually attacking her.

"Your highness?" General Nixiom said, kneeling down.

"Yes?" Queen Rhythmia said.

"I am here to receive your conformation on my plan for rhythm taking."

Queen Rhythmia hesitated, but after a few seconds of thinking, she said, "I will allow it."

"Thank you your highness."

General Nixxiom got up to leave the room, but before he could exit, Queen Rhythmia called him out.

"Nixxiom."

"Yes, your highness?" General Nixxiom said, stopping at the doorway.

"Are you mad at my mom?"

"Of course not your highness. Why would you think that?"

"Well, when she chose Luis over you to be general, weren't you offended?"

"Now now, I'm sure she just wanted to help him with his time, and while I do not agree, I would never hurt her if she ever comes back."

Even though General Nixxiom sounded honest, Queen Rhythmia couldn't help but think he was lying. She did see her mom pick Luis when she was choosing generals, and she saw Nixxiom giving her a nasty look as he left the room. So deep down, he was furious at her mom, and no doubted wanted to get payback on her.

Good thing her mom wasn't able to come back, so he couldn't harm her like that. Then again, she did miss her, and wanted to see her again.

"Okay, you may start preparing your plan." Queen Rhythmia said.

"Again, thank you, your highness." General Nixxiom said, and he left the room.

At this point, Queen Rythmia was at a loss. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her mother, but she couldn't admit that she was the one that banished her in the first place. So all she could do is stay in her throne and wait.

* * *

Kenzumi and Marshal and his friends finally arrived to the location of Karate Joe. He was out in a field just outside the city, and with him was a boombox.

"Hey Kenzumi!" Karate Joe said, noticing him.

"Hey Joe." Kenzumi said. "How've you been?"

"Good. I haven't seen you since we we rescued Eglantine from Queen Rhythmia."

"Yeah, good times."

"Can we get on with the training please?" Miss Ribbon said impatiently.

"Right." Karate Joe said. "Let me turn on my boombox."

"What's Joe training for now?" Kenzumi asked.

"He's going to perform a combo move." Marshal said.

Kenzumi knew what he was talking about as the song progressed. As when the one of them threw a lightbulb at Joe to punch, all of them threw a bunch of pots. Karate Joe punched all of them in a series of punches, ending in an upper punch with a barrel. He did this several times throughout the song, ending with one last combo.

"How did I do?" Karate Joe asked.

"You didn't miss a single one!" Marshal said.

"And you smashed through the combos!" Miss Ribbon said.

"Nice." Said Karate Joe.

"You really do seem to be getting better and better." Kenzumi said. "Your master must have the highest ranking belt. I hope we can meet him some day."

"Maybe you will."

"Well, I gotta go now. My mom expects me to be home soon."

"Okay, see you later."

So Kenzumi continued on his way home, wondering if or when he will meet Karate Joe's master.


	9. Exhibition Match

Kenzumi got home and saw Satoshi watching TV.

"Watching something good?" Kenzumi asked.

"Just a bunch of rhythm based games." Satoshi said. "You already missed the games See-Saw and Air Rally, and you're just in time to see Exhibition Match."

Kenzumi watched the match with Satoshi, which was just a pitcher throwing a ball behind a curtain, and a few seconds later it coming out for the batter to swing. At the end it was revealed to be a monkey who was holding the ball.

Though Kenzumi couldn't help but notice that the pitcher looked the combination of stressed and upset. It especially showed when the batter didn't miss a single hit, and it was time for the last hit. This confused him, as he didn't think the pitcher would act like that.

"Yet another victory by the Big Batting Hero." Said the host of the game show. "Now listen to your phones, as we will be calling, and the first lucky citizen to answer a rhythm question will get a chance at Exhibition Match."

"Like that'll happen." Satoshi said, turning off the TV.

"Do you think that girl was okay?" Kenzumi asked. "She didn't look to happy."

"She was probably just stressed about being on TV. It happens all the time. But if I got on Exhibition Match, I would totally kill the competition!"

"You do know your rhythm."

"I sure do."

The phone suddenly rang. Satoshi got up to go answer it, already expecting to know what the call was about. "Hello?" He said to the caller.

"Sir, have you watched the latest Exhibition Match?" Asked the caller.

"You bet I did, and I'm ready for my question."

"Alright, here's your question. 'How many two player games are on the Rhythm Tengoku arcade machine?'"

"Easy, there are twenty six of them."

"You are correct sir, and you will be on the next show tomorrow. Show up by eight o'clock."

"Thank you sir, see you then." Satoshi hung up the phone.

"You're going to go on the game tomorrow?" Kenzumi asked.

"I sure am. And I'm going to hit every ball that pitcher throws at me!"

Satoshi went back to his room, feeling as confident as ever. Though Keznumi was worried about the pitcher on TV. Would she handle his brother winning well?

* * *

The next day, on his way home, Kenzumi walked by the stadium to which the Exhibition Match will take place. He could see the people who handle the games getting ready, from adjusting the See-Saw, and fueling the planes for Air Rally.

He then noticed the pitcher for Exhibition Match. She looked tired and stressed, and seemed to have tears on the corners of her eyes. He also noticed that her name was Pitcha, as seen be her name tag.

"Hey." Kenzumi said to her.

"Hello." Pitcha said. She sounded like a little girl who was in a sad mood.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, just upset that I can't stand people getting perfect on this game. I just want someone to slip up. And I swear, if the contestant tonight gets a perfect, I'm going to quit being a pitcher! I just want someone to fail, I don't want to feel like a loser!"

Kenzumi could feel his heart slowing down. He knew very well that Satoshi would try his best to get a perfect, and if he did it on her, she'll lose it.

"Well, good luck tonight." Kenzumi said.

Kenzumi then continued his way back home, uncertain of what would happen that night.

* * *

Later that night, Kenzumi, Ms. Kohai, Ms. Beatia, and Luis were watching the rhythm based game show. After Kenzumi got home, he tried to tell Satoshi about the girl, but he didn't believe him, and still said he was going to do his best. So Kenzumi could only hope that the the Pitcha was joking.

There was a knock on the door, and Kenzumi went to answer it. When he opened the door, he saw Satoshi's girlfriend, MC Adore.

"Oh hey." Kenzumi said.

"What up?" MC Adore asked.

"Not much. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how my man does in Exhibition Match. So why not do it with his family?"

"Well uh, come in. The game is about to start."

MC Adore came inside and sat on the couch, just in time for the game to start. Pitcha stood to the left, holding the ball and looking upset and nervous, while Satoshi stood at the right, holding the bat and looking confident.

The game started, Pitcha threw the ball behind the curtain, and Satoshi hit it on the fifth beat. The screen zoomed in and out with each ball throw, but Kenzumi knew that was just the camera. He could see that Satoshi was standing on something that would mess with his rhythm. But it didn't stop him from hitting the ball.

After the fifth ball was hit, Pitcha grabbed her hat and threw it on the ground. Kenzumi gat nervous again, as he felt that she was on the verge of a meltdown.

When it was time to hit the tenth ball, the screen zoomed all the way out, so Kenzumi couldn't tell what would be distracting Satoshi. But he hit the ball anyways, and it flew towards the screen, hitting the camera.

The screen zoomed back to see the eleventh hit. This hit would have no music at all, so Kenzumi assumed Satoshi wouldn't be able to hit the ball, as he need music to play the game.

But no, he was able to hit the ball. At this point, Pitcha looked like she was going to start balling her eyes out, but Satoshi didn't notice. Kenzumi knew Satoshi wasn't selfish, if anything Satoshi hated selfish people, like how he hates Queen Rhythmia. He just must be too focused on the game to notice.

The curtain was raised up, revealing the monkey. Pitcha threw the ball at the monkey, Satoshi was ready to swing, the monkey threw the ball.

And Satoshi missed. It was very close, but when Satoshi attempted to hit the last ball, he seemed to only tap it. Satoshi looked furious as he tried to contain his frustration, he always did this when he lost an intense rhythm challenge.

Pitcha, meanwhile, looked more than happy. The moment Satoshi missed the ball, Pitcha seemed to be filled with happiness.

While Ms. Kohai, Ms. Beatia, Luis and MC Adore looked disappointed, Kenzumi felt a sense of relieve. With that missed hit, Pitcha would surely keep her job.

"Sorry about your boyfriend loosing." Kenzumi said to MC Adore.

"That's okay." MC Adore said. "At least he tried. I'll walk him back to cheer him up."

MC Adore got up and left the house. While Satoshi might come home in a bad mood, at least it spared the spirits of one girl.


	10. Samurai Slice

After the games were over, Satoshi sat outside the stadium in a bad mood. He really wanted to show how good his sense of rhythm was to everyone, even Queen Rhythmia if she could see it, but he failed on the last hit. He could only hope that MC Adore wouldn't hate him for that.

Then, he saw MC Adore come up to him. "Hey there man." She said.

"Hey MC." Satoshi said. "Sorry if I didn't impress you on TV."

"That's okay, you tried your best."

"Yeah, but my bro told me that the pitcher was going to get upset if I won. And I did saw how happy she was when I lost, so I guess he had a point."

"Well, why don't you sleep over at my house tonight. I have this cool piano we could play together."

"Sure, I would love that, like how I love you."

Satoshi got up and the two began walking to MC's house.

* * *

Up in Rhythm Heaven, General Nixxiom looked at the scientist with a look of malice. They were working hard on the plan to take the rhythm from the earth, and nothing could go wrong.

"Those kids will not be able to stop my plans." General Nixxiom said to himself. "Once this is over, all rhythm from the earth will be the queen's. She will be so proud of me!"

General Nixxiom left to go back to his quarters, continuing to talk to himself.

"As for her mother, why should I care for her? She turned me down for that lowlife Luis! If I ever see her again, I swear I will make her pay for not selecting me!"

It was a good thing no other soldiers, or the queen for that matter, were around when he said that, or else banishment would be a no brainer.

He made his way back to his quarters, and found a shadow ball going through his stuff. He charged over to it and grabbed it.

"Thought you could take my stuff eh?" He said to the shadow ball. "Well, how's about a little trip down the banishment portal?"

General Nixxiom carried the shadow ball as he brought it to the banishment room. The whole time, the shadow ball kept screeching. Though Nixxiom just assumed it was just crying in frustration.

When they made it to the banishment portal, General Nixxiom turned it on and threw the shadow ball inside. He was about to leave, when he noticed a whole bunch of shadow balls coming his way. He quickly jumped out of the way, and the shadow balls flew into the banishment portal until there were none left.

Apparently that cry the shadow ball was making was a cry for help, and any other shadow balls that heard it went to help it. General Nixxiom was actually impressed by their loyalty to species.

But he just got up, shrugged it off, and left the banishment room.

* * *

Satoshi and MC Adore walked down the sidewalk in the city. It was raining vey lightly, and it seemed pretty peaceful.

"By the way," MC Adore said, breaking the silence. "How long have you and your bro had to deal with Queen Rhythmia?"

"For a few months now." Satoshi said. "Ms. Beatia first arrived when my bro was starting his first few weeks in high school, so she's been living with us since then. I wonder what Queen Rhythmia is planning next. She never learns."

"I doubt she does from what you told me. By the way, have you heard of this knockoff rhythm game on the app store?"

"I don't think so, what is it?"

"It's this low quality rhythm game that straight up steals the games it is trying to rip off. I can show you if you like."

MC Adore pulled her phone out of her pocket to show Satoshi the knockoff game, but a shadow ball swooped down and grabbed the phone by its mouth. MC Adore fell down as the shadow ball flew away with the phone.

"My phone!" MC Adore said.

"Was that a shadow ball?" Satoshi said. "I've seen those before."

"Well that thing stole my phone!"

They turned around and saw someone standing behind them. It was the Wandering Samurai. He stood there in a confident stance, and looked off to where the shadow ball went to.

Before Satoshi and MC Adore could say anything, the Wandering Samurai rushed off to chase down the shadow ball.

"He'll take care of it." Satoshi said.

The Wandering Samurai at the location and found all the shadow balls manifested into a small dark cloud. Suddenly, a bunch of green eyes popped out and on cue, the Wandering Samurai sliced all of them as they came flying out. Occasionally some red eyes popped up, and out came a shadow ball of any size. This went on until the last shadow ball, which held MC Adore's phone popped out. After that one was sliced up, the dark cloud disappeared.

After all was said and done, the Wandering Samurai returned the phone to MC Adore and went off into the night. She and Satoshi then continued to walk to MC's home.


	11. Cheer Readers

Kenzumi was at the school library, studying for an important test on Friday. It was Wednesday, so he had two day left to study. Before he got there though, he was told that he should go to the playground to get some quiet time, which made no sense to him. How can he get some quiet time when a bunch of playing kids were all shouting and having fun?

He made his way to library and found a place to do his studies. It was pretty quiet, and the perfect atmosphere to do some studying.

Then some girls started cheering. Kenzumi turned his head to the source of the cheering, and saw a bunch of girls holding up books and wearing blue dresses with the word "Books" on it.

Kenzumi completely forgot about the School Library Pep Squad, who cheer on students to study. That may explain why he was told to go to the playground.

Normally he would try to tell them to keep it down, because he really needed to concentrate in order to study for the test. Because loud noises would be problematic when he needed to study.

However, for some reason, the cheering seemed to be actually helping him study. Maybe it was just the sheer fact that he was being cheered on, or the fact that the squad were on the beat with the music they were using.

Whichever was it, he didn't let it stop. It was helping him study, and that would help him pass the test. When Kenzumi was done, he left with his head full of knowledge for the test tomorrow. He was so excited to get that A.

* * *

General Nixxiom walked around the machine that was being built to gather all the rhythm from earth. It was like a giant harpoon, that would be fired at light speed by a launcher. When the harpoon hit earth, it will puncture it, draining every single drop of rhythm from earth. And it was near impossible to stop with all the defenses around it. As well as several more guards protecting the machine.

"When will this be ready to fire?" General Nixxiom asked one of the scientists.

"About one or two earth days tops sir." Replied the scientist.

"Good. We must not delay our attack on that miserable rock full of rhythm, the queen must be satisfied."

"I understand sir, but are you not worried about our enemies stopping us for the fourth time."

"You worry to much. We only failed the first two times because we had Luis as a general, and he was not up for the job. And the only reason my first plan failed is because our enemies received some help. We will be triumphant this time. Now continue you work, and come get me when we're ready to fire."

General Nixxiom left to back to his quarters, more than confident that his plan will work without fail.

* * *

The next day, Kenzumi took his test, and was happy to see that he got an A+. He even got the extra credit question right. Those Cheer Readers really did him some good. He even heard they do the same with museums, which definitely surprised him. He had no idea that museums allowed cheering in them. He didn't care though, as he still passed his test.

He left the school in a good mood, happy to show his mom the good grade he got.


	12. Working Dough

Kenzumi arrived home, and instead of finding everyone acting normal, he saw that Ms. Beatia and Luis looked worried, and Satoshi was frantically searching around the house.

"What are you looking for?" Kenzumi asked Satoshi when he found him rummaging through his closet.

"What do you think I'm looking for?" Satoshi said. "I'm trying to find the fishbowls. We're going to Rhythm Heaven again!"

"Again? What's Queen Rhythmia going to do this time?"

"I don't know, but she's letting General Nixxiom do something really big, and we need to get there before it's too late!"

"Is mom okay with that?"

"You bet, you might as well call Senpai and tell her to get ready for a trip."

As Kenzumi made his way to the living room to call Senpai, he heard a knock on the door. He answered it, and found that it was MC Adore."

"What are you doing here?" Kenzumi asked.

"Satoshi called me." MC Adore said. "He said that I should come along to help. I would love to, as I don't want to let Queen Rhythmia ruin my goal of combining love and rap. I already brought a fishbowl with me for a helmet."

"Okay then, you can come help us. If this thing is going to be big, we need all the help we can get."

Which is why Eglantine was unable to help when he later asked about her. Satoshi said that she was following the Huebirds as they were making their migration, and would come back when they made it to their destination. So right now it was just him, Satoshi, Senpai, and MC Adore. They definitely needed a bigger team.

"So where do we go to get to outer space?" Kenzumi asked. "I'm guessing the rabbit still isn't going to the moon."

"I know where to go next." MC Adore said.

"Where's that?"

"Just follow me. I'll call Senpai to meet us there."

Kenzumi turned to Ms. Beatia and Luis and said, "What will you two be doing while we're gone?"

"I actually want to help out that news reporter to see what her problem is." Ms. Beatia said.

"Well good luck with that. For now, I guess we're on our way."

So Kenzumi said goodbye to mom and she gave them good luck, and the gang left to go to wherever MC Adore knows where to go.

* * *

"Well, here we are." MC Adore said.

Kenzumi and the gang stood outside of sometihng that looked like a combination of a factory and a rocket site.

"How will we get to outer space here?" Kenzumi asked.

"Simple." MC Adore said. "One of these ships will be launching to go to the dough planet. It in the same direction as Rhythm Heaven. We just need to climb on top of it, and we'll ride our way to Rhythm Heaven."

"Will this work?"

"I'm sure it could work." Satoshi said. "I heard these were the same people who helped Lady Dough get back to the moon in China."

"Okay then, but where's Senpai?"

As if on cue, they could see Senpai coming towards them, wearing her fishbowl helmet. And joining them were Marshal, Miss. Ribbon, and Cam.

"Hey guys!" Senpai said.

"Hey Senpai." Kenzumi said. "Are these three coming with us?"

"We sure are!" Miss. Ribbon said. "And we don't even need helmets! We can breath in space!"

"Anyways," Senpai said. "Sorry if I'm late, I got caught up with Fumito again. I really hate him!"

"Maybe you should put a restraining order on him." Satoshi said.

"My mom's actually working on that right now."

MC Adore finally interrupted. "Excuse me? If you don't mind, we should probably catch the ship before it takes off."

"You're right." Kenzumi said. "Let's go!"

The gang rushed in, heading for the nearest ship to be launched.

* * *

Mr. Game & Watch climbed up the ladder to the control panel from his cement truck. It was time for a new test of the dough rocket.

"Good thing that Italian plumber guy let me borrow a cement truck from his old factory." He said. "I would've been late."

So Mr. Game & Watch started up the system. The process was that different sized fuel orbs came along a conveyor belt, and he had to make sure the dough dudes hit them correctly, or else the ship wouldn't get fueled up. A small orb would only require one, while a bigger one required both of them.

After he knew that the dough dudes got the hang of it, he rapped himself in a big fuel orb so he could get inside the ship. That was the fun part, flying the ship.

The ship rose up, and Mr. Game & Watch could bee seen through one of the windows that made the ship look like a smiley face. And on top of the ship was Kenzumi and the gang, holding on tight to be launched up into space.

Then, on the final beat, the ship launched itself off into the air, into outer space.


	13. Launch Party

The gang clutched onto the dough rocket at it left earth's atmosphere. They could just begin to see the stars, and the moon looked bigger and brighter as they got higher and higher into space.

"How long do we have to stay on here?" Kenzumi shouted just so he could be heard.

"For as long as it takes!" MC Adore replied, shouting as well.

"I think I'm slipping off!" Satoshi said.

He wasn't wrong. In fact, they all noticed that they were slowly sliding down the rocket. It must've been the smoothness of the rocket combined with how fast they were going. They half on as hard as they could, but their efforts were in vain. They eventually slid right of the rocket, and they were left floating in space.

"Now what?" Kenzumi asked.

"I don't know." MC Adore said. "I didn't think this would happen."

"Well this just great." Satoshi said. "We're floating in space several light years away from Rhythm Heaven."

"At least it's pretty fun floating." Senpai said, moving around as if she was swimming in a pool.

"We don't have time for fun. We need to get to Rhythm Heaven, and we definitely need to get there before we crash down on earth."

"What's that thing over there?" Miss Ribbon said, pointing off to the distance.

Everyone turned to where Miss. Ribbon was pointing. They saw that she was pointing at a giant square launchpad with a screen on the front.

"Say, that looks like the Rhythm Rocket Space Station." Kenzumi said. "They launch rockets all the time. Maybe they can give us a rocket to get to Rhythm Heaven."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Miss Ribbon said, the first to swim towards the station. The others began following her, going as quick as they can to get to the Rhythm Rocket Space Station.

* * *

Jack was pretty bored just staring at the security cameras that showed outer space. He barely sees anything interesting, apart from a mini ufo and a few space rocks. He had no idea how he still had this job, and how he managed to get a good pay for it. He kept thinking about it as he drifted off into sleep.

Or at least he would, if he didn't just see a bunch of people trying to reach the station. He looked at them for a few minutes before making the decision to let them in. He pressed the button, and the door that the group were going for opened.

Kenzumi and the gang dropped to the floor as soon as the door closed. It felt like they just got released from a trapeze game.

"Well, that was fun." Satoshi said.

"I can't believe how quickly we got here." Marshal said.

"Me neither." Kenzumi said.

Another door opened, and a few scientists came in. They looked pretty surprised by them being here.

"Who are you guys?" One of them asked.

"I'm Kenzumi." Kenzumi said. "This is my brother Satoshi."

"Sup?" Satoshi said.

"I'm his girlfriend, MC Adore. Nice to meet." MC Adore said.

"Anyways," Kenzumi continued. "This is my girlfriend, Senpai."

"Konichiwa!" Senpai squealed.

"This is Marshal, and-"

"I'm Miss Ribbon!" She interrupted. "And this is Cam and we're here to save the world from the evil Queen Rhythmia!"

Marshal face palmed.

"Yeah." Kenzumi said. "So can we use on of your many ships to get there and stop her? We're kind of in a hurry."

The scientists looked at each other for a moment or to, until one of them said, "Please follow us."

So Kenzumi and the gang followed the scientists, and they led them to the room which launches the rockets into space. A portal would bring in a certain rocket, and it would be launched into space. The timing of the launch is different depending on each rocket.

"Which rocket type do you wish to use?" Asked one of the scientists.

"That depends." Satoshi said. "How do each of them work?"

"It's quite simple. The red rocket simply counts down from three, the blue rocket counts down from five but faster, the green rocket counts down from seven very quickly, and the grey rocket counts down from one but has a delay on launch."

The group looked at the different ships. They saw that they each had different names associated with name, shape, and function. They were "Ship, Party Hat, Bell, and Bowling Pin".

"I think we'll take the red one." Kenzumi said.

Kenzumi and the gang got into the red "Ship" rocket and strapped themselves in. The door to the top opened, and they could see the star of Rhythm Heaven, which glowed a rich purple.

The countdown began, and before they knew it, the gang blasted off, right on their way to Rhythm Heaven. It shouldn't take them long to get there.


	14. Clap Trap

After a few minutes of light speed travel, Kenzumi and the gang arrived at the Rhythm Heaven star. The ship slowed down enough so they could fly around it so find the entrance. Though in the direction they were coming, they could see something sticking out of the star. It looked like a harpoon, and it was aimed at the earth.

"Wow, what a needle." Satoshi said.

"And the earth will act like the child who doesn't want their shot." Senpai said.

"What if that actually damages earth?" Marshal asked. "I mean, it'll impale earth."

"I guess Queen Rhythmia is getting more and more desperate to get rhythm from earth." Kenzumi said. "And that means we need to stop her."

"Then let's go find that entrance and stop her." MC Adore said.

The group continued to fly around the star for a good entrance. And when they did, they went through.

* * *

"How long until firing?" General Nixxiom asked.

"A few hours now sir." Said the scientist. "But we have a slight problem."

"And what kind a problem is that?"

"Well, uh, we detected a ship on the outside of the star. Also, se don't know what it is."

"Then activate the castle movement system, we cannot let them near the castle."

The scientist rushed off to activate that said system. General Nixxiom then went off to do his own thing.

* * *

The group landed their ship in a random platform inside the star. Before them stood a long hallway, which would lead them to Rhythm Heaven.

"Well, here we are, for the third time." Kenzumi said.

"Third times the charm." Satoshi said. "We'll foil Queen Rhythmia's plans and make if back by the time to visit our dad."

"Can we hurry up please?" Miss. Ribbon asked. "We don't have all day!"

"She's right." MC Adore said. "Let's get going before that Queen Rhythmia girl fires that harpoon."

Kenzumi and the gang proceeded to run down the hallway to Rhythm Heaven.

* * *

Ms. Beatia and Luis decided to go out into the town to relief their stress of the potential rhythm attack on earth. They eventually found themselves at the local cafe, which was run by a white dog waring headphones. His name was Barista.

They got themselves some coffee and sat down at one of the tables. They talked for a bit, until Ms. Beatia saw the Reporter and the girl from Exhibition Match. They both got coffees and took a table next to them.

"Hello there." Ms. Beatia said to them.

Both of them turned to Ms. Beatia and Luis. "Hey." Said the reporter in a monotone voice.

"What's up?" Said Pitcha with a slightly more happy voice than the reporter's.

"Do you wish for us to help you feel better?" Asked Luis.

"We're fine." Said the reporter.

After they were done, the reporter and Pitcha got up and left the cafe. Ms. Beatia and Luis decided to follow them to see if they could help them in any way.

* * *

The gang could see the door to Rhythm Heaven coming towards them a few feet ahead.

"There's the door!" Kenzumi said. "Let's go through it quickly!"

The Gatekeeper Trio appeared from out of nowhere, and were blocking the door.

"HALT!" They all said.

Kenzumi and the gang stopped dead in their tracks.

"Too late." Kenzumi said.

"Who are these guys?" Mc Adore asked.

"WE ARE THE GATEKEEPER TRIO!" The Gatekeeper Trio answered for her.

"We see you have returned once again." Saltwater said. "And we assume you are here to stop Queen Rhythmia once again."

"Yep, we are." Kenzumi said.

"Then give us all of you're money." Saffron said. "The more the merrier."

"Saffron! We told you this is not a money making business!"

"Drats."

"Anyways," Paprika began. "In order to pass through the door, you must pass another rhythm game. However, this time around, you will require a buddy to help you."

"SO WHO OF YOU WILL TAKE ON THE CHALLENGE?" Said the Gatekeeper Trio.

Kenzumi and Senpai looked at each other, before Senpai said, "Let's do it together!"

"Yeah, let's do it." Kenzumi said. He then turned back to the Gatekeeper Trio and asked. "What's the challenge this time?"

The gatekeeper trio used their scepters to summon a table with a little figure in the center. Two buttons were besides it, next to the arms.

"In this challenge, you must work together to stop objects from hitting the figure's head." Saltwater said. "If you let the figure get hit three times, you must pay to try again."

"SHALL YOU SUCCEED IN THIS CHALLENGE?" Said the Gatekeeper Trio.

Kenzumi and Senpai sat at the ends of the table and waited for the right moment to clap. They heard some beats, and pressed the buttons ofter the beats. They messed up only two times, but they were able to complete the task given to them.

"Well done." Paprika said. "You have once again proven your worthiness of entry."

"YOU MAY ENTER!" The Gatekeeper Trio said, who got out of the way to let the door open.

Kenzumi and the gang rushed through the door, making their way to Rhythm Heaven.


	15. Hole In One

"Okay, let's try it again." Said Josei the golfer. She was trying to get a hole in one on one of the floating islands in Rhythm Heaven, though so far had no luck doing so.

She swung her club, hit the golfball, it flew threw the sky, and missed the hole.

"Dang it! That's the twenty third time!" At this point, Josei felt like giving up. Her friends, little pink monkey and Mandrill looked upset, though they didn't know how to help. Josei remembered how she was once a pro at Rhythm Golfing. She was once able to score all hole ones in every single golf course in Rhythm Heaven. She was pretty famous because of that. But ever since Queen Rhythmia took all the rhythm away, she was pretty terrible at golf now.

She was just about to leave, when she saw some people falling from the sky. Luckily they landed on a soft surface, so they were unharmed.

"Are you guys okay?" Josei asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kenzumi said, as he and everyone else got up.

"Where's the castle?" Satoshi asked, looking around in the sky. "We should be able to see it."

"I don't know." Kenzumi said, looking around the shy as well, and not seeing anything. He turned to Josei and asked, "Hey where's the castle? Shouldn't it be nearby?"

"Well it would be," Josei began to explain. "But it floated downwards, and most of the islands floated away from it."

"How come?" MC Adore asked.

"Apparently our general detected some outsiders, and made the people of the castle move it down, and the islands closer to the edge of the star. Though I'm guessing you guys are the outsiders."

"I guess so." Marshal said.

"But we really need to get to the castle, and pretty quickly at that!" Satoshi said.

"Yeah, do you know anyway we can make the castle appear?" Kenzumi asked.

"I heard that the only way for the castle to rise up from below is it to detect any rhythm in the area. Though that's impossible, now that all the rhythm in Rhythm Heaven now belongs to the queen. And that's a problem for me to, because I need rhythm to play golf."

"Well that's great." Satoshi said. "I guess Queen Rhythmia's general is a smart one."

"So now what?" MC Adore asked. "We won't be able to stop Queen Rhythmia if we can't even get into the castle."

"Then we'll just have to make rhythm." Kenzumi said. He then asked Josei, "How about we help you with your golfing skills?"

"Good luck with that." Josei said jokingly. "I don't have any rhythm left for a single hole in one."

"Can't we just make some rhythm?" MC Adore asked. "I do have some music on my phone that we can use."

"Yeah, come on!" Miss Ribbon said.

"Well, I really do want to play golf again and not stink at it." Josei said. "Okay then, let's give it a try."

MC Adore started the song on her phone, and Josei could feel some rhythm coming back. She, along with the little pink monkey and Mandrill did everything according to the beat, and Josei was finally able to get some hole in one's.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Rhythm Heaven castle, one of the scientists in charge of the giant harpoon got a strange signal coming from one of the islands.

"Uh, general?" Said the general as he passed by.

"What is it?" Asked General Nixxiom.

"Well uh, there's this signal going on on one of the islands near the edge of the border."

General Nixxiom took a closer look at the signal. "Rhythm." Nixxiom said. "Raise the castle up, we need to see who is making that rhythm."

"Yes sir."

The scientist then pressed a bunch a buttons and the castle slightly shook.

* * *

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Josei said. "Did you see all of those shots?"

"We sure did." Kenzumi said.

"As I said, rhythm is very important." Satoshi said.

"Look!" Senpai said, pointing.

Everyone turned to where she was pointing, and they all saw the Rhythm Heaven castle rising up.


	16. Donk-Donk

"Wow, talk about a grand entrance." Satoshi said.

"I know." Kenzumi said. "But it's still too far away for us to reach. How are we gonna get to it?"

"I might know a way." Josei said.

"How?" Senpai asked.

"It's not very common now, but uh... those guys." Josei pointed to the sky, and they could see some weird looking guys on a ship with an octopus like alien on the bottom of it. "They're also called Konkonzu. They're mostly known for just flying around Rhythm Heaven, not knowing where to go. But they do tend to fly around the castle. You could somehow catch a ride on them, and hope for the best."

"What are those things anyways?" MC Adore asked. "They look so weird."

"Nobody really knows what they are. But everyone can agree that they're weird looking."

"Well it's the best that we got." Kenzumi said. "Let's find a high place and try to catch them."

"And maybe we can try to make them steer towards the castle." Senpai said.

"Then let's get going!" Miss Ribbom said, running the direction of the weird things ship.

"She's a determined one, isn't she?" Josei asked.

"Pretty stubborn to." Marshal said.

"Alright let's get going." Kenzumi said. "We don't have anytime to waste."

So Kenzumi and the gang went to follow Miss Ribbon to wherever she was going to reach the ship.

* * *

After some following without being noticed, the reporter turned around and snarled, "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP FOLLOWING US?!"

"You knew we were following you?" Ms. Beatia asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we did." Pitcha said. "What are you two, some freaky stockers?"

"No, we're not, definitely not." Luis said.

"We just want to try to help you out." Ms. Beatia said.

"I already told you that we we're fine." Said the reporter.

"Are you really sure, because you don't look fine."

"Just leave us alone already!"

"C'mon mom, please relax." Pitcha said.

"Mom?" Luis asked.

"Yes." Said the reporter, who was starting to tear up.

"It's okay, there's nothing to worry about." Ms. Beatia said. "Can't you just tell us what's going on so we could possibly help?"

"I just really hate my job okay. I hate always doing the news, and I especially hate having to interview giant sweaty men!"

"Really?" Luis asked.

"Yeah, and I especially hate it when they do things out of rhythm and unexpected, like pull of poses without letting me know."

"I actually don't like that either." Pitcha said.

"At least my daughter is improving her mood."

"That's very nice to hear." Ms. Beatia said. "Hopefully my daughter is doing the same."

"What's your daughter like?" Asked the reporter.

Ms. Beatia proceeded to tell the reporter everything about her daughter, Rhythmia.

* * *

After reaching the highest spot in Rhythm Heaven, Kenzumi and the gang could see that the weird ship has heading towards them.

"Okay, so when we get on, one of us is going to have to somehow climb underneath and tell the octopus to lead us to the castle." Kenzumi said.

"I'll do it." Marshal said. "I'm pretty good at climbing."

"Alright then, get ready to jump."

As soon as the ship was in their reach, the gang jumped off the cliff they were on and landed on the plane. The ship itself was actually pretty sticky, so it was pretty easy for them to stay on. And they didn't interrupt the rhythm of Konkonzu. Marshal climbed down to the bottom of the ship and asked the octopus, "Can you bring us to the castle."

"But of course." Said the octopus.

The ship's course shifted towards the castle, and after the Konkonzu said "Donk-Dwonk", the ship started speeding up, right towards the castle. Unfortunately, the ship suddenly shifted downwards, and when trying to go back up, they crashed right through the floor.

Kenzumi and the gang got off of the ship and made their way to a stairwell. The ship left, and it made a pretty big hole in the castle floor. They then saw the banishment portal, leaning against the wall, buzzing and sparking, and eventually falling through the hole.

"Well, I guess no more banishments." Satoshi said.

"Hopefully." Kenzumi said. "But let;s get going before someone comes and sees what happened. We still have a harpoon to stop."

So Kenzumi and the gang rushed up the stairs, where they would take on Queen Rhythmia once more.


	17. Harpoon

Kenzumi and the gang made it to the door, and when they peered out, they saw that the hallways were empty of guards.

"Maybe most of the men are at where the harpoon is." Marshal said.

"That does make sense." Kenzumi said. "Makes perfect sense to guard something very important. Considering the previous times we stopped them."

"But doesn't that make the harpoon well guarded?" Senpai asked.

"I guess so. Now we need to find a way to get all the guards away from that harpoon."

"I got one word for you bro." Satoshi said.

"And what's that?"

"Diversion."

"That could work." MC Adore said. "We can create a diversion and lead the guards away from the harpoon."

"Yeah, I guess it could work." Kenzumi said. "Who should make the diversion though?"

"It was my idea, so I'm part of it." Satoshi said.

"He's my boyfriend, so I'll help the diversion to." MC Adore said.

"I wanna help the diversion!" Miss Ribbon said.

"Then the rest of us will go find the harpoon." Kenzumi said. "Please be careful in making the diversion though."

Kenzumi, Senpai, Marshal and Cam went on to find the harpoon, leaving Satoshi, MC Adore and Miss Ribbon to begin with the diversion.

"So what kind of diversion do you have in mind?" MC Adore asked.

"It's actually pretty simple." Satoshi said. "The queen is obviously the most important person in this castle. So it we make her mad enough to call in the general and a bunch of guards, my bro and the others can stop the harpoon."

"Can we really make her that mad enough?" Miss Ribbon asked.

"She does get upset if she sees someone with more rhythm than her, and we're full of rhythm. So making her mad should be pretty easy."

"Okay then, let's do this." MC Adore said.

Satoshi and the others ran down the hallway, on their way to confront Queen Rhythmia.

* * *

Kenzumi and the rest of his group finally made there way down to where the harpoon was located. They saw that it was surrounded by tons and tons of guards and soldiers. And General Nixxiom was seen talking to one of the scientists.

"Is the harpoon targeted at earth?" Asked General Nixxiom asked.

"Yes sir." Said the scientist.

"And how long until firing?"

"At least thirty more minutes sir."

"Very well. Once this is over, we will hold a celebration in Queen Rhythmia's victory."

Two soldiers then approached General Nixxiom. "Uh, excuse me general." Said one of them.

"What is it?" Said General Nixxiom, turning towards them.

"We've heard reports of a disturbance near the dungeon." Said the other soldier. "Should we send some soldiers down there to check?"

"Yes, take as many as necessary and look into it."

The two soldiers went up the stairs, along with a few more soldiers. Kenzumi and the others had to hide to avoid getting caught.

"So now what?" Marshal asked.

"I guess we wait for my bro's plan to work." Kenzumi said.

While Kenzumi and Marshal were talking, Senpai saw General Nixxiom going into one of the room nearby. So, being as stealthy as possible, she made her way down the stairs and followed General Nixxiom into the room.

 _Maybe I can catch his talk and have Queen Rhythmia hear it_. Senpai thought.

So Senpai took out her phone and called Satoshi's phone, making sure the phone is on speaker mode.

* * *

Satoshi, MC Adore and Senpai made it to Queen Rhythmia's throne room. But when they barged in, the queen was nowhere to be found.

"Is the queen using the restroom?" MC Adore asked.

Satoshi looked over to the side, and saw that one of the doors was slightly open.

"She's in her bedroom." Satoshi whispered. "Let's sneak up and take a peak. Then we strike!"

The three tiptoed their way to the door, and when they were close enough, they looked through the small crack in the doorway. What they saw surprised them, especially Satoshi.

Queen Rhythmia could be seen sitting on her bed, sobbing while looking at a photo album book. This was very out of character for Queen Rhythmia, after what Kenzumi and Satoshi saw from her before.

Satoshi and the others just stared at her for a few seconds not knowing what to do. Satoshi was planning to just make her mad so she could call the guards in, but seeing her like this, that would just be cruel. But he still needs to get the guards, especially General Nixxiom, away from the harpoon so Kenzumi and his group can-

"ACHOOO!"

Miss Ribbon sneezed, making a very noticeable noise. Queen Rhythmia turned to the door, and saw Satoshi, MC Adore and Miss Ribbon watching her.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Queen Rhythmia asked, getting up from her bed and pretending to act angry.

"Well we were going to have you call the guards to make a diversion," Satoshi explained. "But we can see that you're upset about you're mother."

"No I'm not! I'm perfectly fine with her gone!"

"No you're not." MC adore said. "You miss her."

"Not true!" Queen Rhythmia was starting to loose her angry voice.

"I don't think so." Satoshi said.

Queen Rhythmia was about to say something else, but she lost what she was going to say. Instead she just cried and said through tears. "Fine, I admit it. I made a huge mistake, I had no idea what I was thinking getting rid of my mom. You do believe me this time, right?"

"Well you did trick my bro by breaking his phone from acting." Satoshi said. "But seeing you sob, I believe you."

Satoshi then felt a vibration in his pocket. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone. The phone then went to message mode, and General Nixxiom's voice could be heard.

 _Everything is falling directly into place. Once the rhythm is taken from the earth, it will all be for the queen. Or at least that's what that little brat thinks. I'll just absorb all the rhythm, overthrow her, and shove her down the banishment portal! And one I'm in full power, I will order an attack on earth. That Ms. Beatia will pay for not accepting me as general. And Luis will be taken down to while I'm at it. Hey, wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE-_

"Nixxiom is trying to throw me out?!" Queen Rhythmia said in shock.

"I knew he wasn't trustworthy." Satoshi said.

"I'll say." MC Adore said.

"Let's go stop him!" Miss Ribbon said.

Satoshi and the others ran out of the room, leaving Queen Rhythmia in shock and sadness.

* * *

"MEN, STOP THAT TEENAGE GIRL!" General Nixxiom snarled.

The guards tried their best to stop Senpai, but were once again too tired to do anything. Kenzumi, Marshal and Cam followed her to the harpoon device, and they broke apart the wires and then tried shoving it out the castle. General Nixxiom charged towards them, but Senpai kicked him in the stomach. After that, they successfully shoved the harpoon out the castle, and fell downwards in Rhythm Heaven.

Kenzumi and the others then ran towards the stairs to rush out of the room, while General Nixxiom ran after them to stop them.


	18. General Nixxiom

General Nixxiom chased after Kenzumi and his friends until they were rejoined by Satoshi and his group. After that, it was one big race to the top of the castle. General Nixxiom assumed that Queen Rhythmia heard what he had planned for her, from Senpai's phone. And after Kenzumi and the gang ruined his plan, he might as well take them out.

They all eventually made it to the top of the Rhythm Heaven Castle. At that point, it was near the top of the star they were all in. All the other islands were way down below, close to the bottom. And at the very bottom was the banishment portal device, which was starting to act erratically.

Kenzumi and the gang circled around the outer rim of the castle, until they hit a dead end at a long balcony, below them was surely a several thousand mile drop into outer space. All they could see of the castle from the height that they were on was the ball on top that had the smiley face on it.

"At last!" General Nixxiom bellowed. "I have you cornered! Did you really think you could get away?!"

"Even if we could, you probably won't get off scot free either." Kenzumi said.

"Yeah, Queen Rhythmia knows everything about what you plan to do to her." Satoshi said.

"I don't care!" General Nixxiom snarled. "I may no longer be the general now, but at least I get to take you guys out! And as for Queen Rhythmia, forget about her! She will get what's coming to her after banishing her own mother!"

"Wait, you knew that she banished her?!" Kenzumi asked in astonishment.

"I always knew, ever since the day she took all the rhythm away, and the day when she announce she will be the new queen. I could see past her little act, her little ploy."

"Then why didn't you tell everyone about it when you had the chance?" MC Adore asked.

"Please, do you really expect the people of the castle to believe a lowly citizen who has to say something against the queen?"

"Good point."

"So after Luis was banished," Satoshi said, trying to figure everything else out. "It was your goal to gather the rhythm that she wanted. That way you could gain enough to have the power to overthrow her and banish her!"

"You are correct little boy." General Nixxiom said. "And as for going to earth to take down the original Queen Beatia, that is for revenge for not letting me be the general in the first place. Everything was perfect, and I was ready to pull of my master plan. Or at least I would be able to, until you little brats came along and ruined everything for me! And now, thanks to you, I will be banished!"

"Then why are you trying to chase us?" Kenzumi asked.

"Because, even though I will be banished, why not take you guys down in the meantime? So here, take this."

General Nixxiom threw a long stick at them, and Kenzumi caught it. When he caught it, he realized that it was a sword holder. He pulled it out, and saw that it was a katana.

"Why are you giving me a katana?" Kenzumi asked.

"So that we have an even fight." General Nixxiom answered. "But you will not be given an overall advantage. Now gather up your courage, and prepare yourself for a one on one duel!"

"Bro, do you even know how to use a katana?" Satoshi asked.

"No?" Kenzumi said nervously.

"You can do it!" Senpai said encouragingly. "Just do what the wandering samurai would do!"

"Okay then. I guess I'm ready to do this."

"Then have at you!" General Nixxiom said.

Kenzumi and General Nixxiom proceeded to do a katana fight. Kenzumi knew that General Nixxiom was a master at this, as he kept on swinging, leading Kenzumi to constantly block. Kenzumi did manage to hit General Nixxiom a few times, but he only cut some of his hair and damaged his uniform.

After a while, Kenzumi got lucky and knocked General Nixxiom's katana out of his hands, and it fell down the balcony.

From down below, many of the citizens of Rhythm Heaven, as well as everyone in the castle (Except Queen Rhythmia), looked up the fight, and the falling katana. Luckily the katana wasn't under anyone, and just fell down to the bottom of Rhythm Heaven. The blade of the katana bounced off of the banishment portal, causing it to act worse.

"I can't believe I did it!" Kenzumi said, impressed with himself.

"So cool." Senpai said.

"Awesome!" Marshal said.

"That was just pure luck." General Nixxiom said. "I was well know in Queen Beatia's original army as the very best swordsman, and as for you, you're nothing."

"But I along with all my friend saved the earth three separate times." Kenzumi said. "Four if you count right now."

"That may be true, but you're still a young boy, not a strong adult like me! You may have beaten me, but you-"

General Nixxiom was cut off when there was a sudden rumbling all over Rhythm Heaven. Everyone then felt like they were being pulled downwards with a strong pull of gravity. They all looked downwards, and saw that the banishment portal was getting out of control, and was growing in massive size. It was pulling some of the islands down, and the people from down below were being pulled into the giant portal.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Satoshi said.

So Kenzumi and the gang ran back into the castle to find a way out of Rhythm Heaven before they would be pulled through the banishment portal. General Nixxiom got up and chased after them. "Get back here you brats!" He snarled.


	19. Night Walk

Everyone in Rhythm Heaven was in a panic as they were getting sucked into the banishment portal. The force of the portal was only affecting the people, and wasn't really pulling in any of the islands and the castle. The people tried hanging onto buildings and trees, but were ultimately sucked into the portal.

The only one in Rhythm Heaven who was save was Queen Rhythmia, as she was hiding in her room. Though she was already hiding from General Nixxiom to begin with, so that didn't matter that much. But all of her subjects and soldiers were outside of the castle being sucked through the portal. She knew that she could still go through the portal to reunite with her mother, but she was too scared. So she just stayed there in the fetal position.

* * *

Kenzumi and the gang ran through the castle, trying to keep their distance from General Nixxiom. Kenzumi was leading them, as he remembered that a hole somewhere in the dungeon would lead to the Night Walk road to get back home. It worked the first time, so it should work the second time as well.

They went through the door that lead to the dungeon, but stopped when they saw the giant hole in the floor from earlier. They jumped over the hole and continued their way to the dungeon. When General Nixxiom came down, he tripped and grabbed the ledge of the hole. Despite the gravitational force of the the humungous banishment portal down way below, he was able to pull himself up.

Kenzumi and the gang went all the way through the dungeon until they found the hole. When they made it to it, they saw Play-Yan hanging from his balloons, just like when they first met.

"Looks like you guys made a name for yourself now." He said.

"How are not being pulled down to the giant portal?" Satoshi asked.

"Must be the balloons."

"Hey Play-Yan!" Marshal called out.

"Hey there Marshal."

"You know him?" MC Adore asked.

"Yeah, we hang out every now and then."

"Can you take us back to earth please?!" Miss Ribbon said.

"I sure can." Play-Yan said. "But because there's more of you, the road will be longer than last time."

Kenzumi looked behind himself, and saw General Nixxiom coming around a corner and catching a glimpse of him and the gang.

"That's fine, let's get going!" Kenzumi said.

Kenzumi and the gang ran across the begining part of the road, with Play-Yan leading the way. They ran with carefulness as to not fall off the road.

General Nixxiom got on the road and tried to chase after them, but when the others jumped over a gap in the road, General Nixxiom tried to do the same but slipped. He gripped onto the road and tried to pull himself up, but unlike the castle ledge, this road was actually slippery. He ended up slipping off and falling down to the portal.

"YOU SHALL REGRET THIS!" General Nixxiom snarled as he fell through the banishment portal.

* * *

Kenzumi and the gang followed Play-Yan as he jumped on the boxed of the Night Walk road. The stars got bigger and bigger until they formed their smiley faces. At the end of the road where the star balloon would be, when Play-Yan stepped on it, the background changed to a more realistic outer space background.

After a while, the group were surprised to see some Huebirds of Happiness flying over them, as well as Eglantine herself.

"Hey there guys!" She said.

"Eglantine!" Kenzumi said. "What are you doing here?'

"I did say I was traveling with the Huebirds. DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?! But my journey will soon come to an end, and I shall return home."

"Well hang on, we're almost there!" Play-Yan said.

Multiple more Huebirds showed up, and everyone could see a bright light up ahead.

* * *

Back at the Rhythm Heaven castle, when the giant banishment portal finally closed, Queen Rhythmia got up and went around the castle. She did not find anyone in sight, not even General Nixxiom.

She looked out the window, and didn't see any citizen whatsoever. Everything was quiet, with the only sound being the rhythm of the castle. Queen Rhythmia could only conclude that everyone was gone, and was all alone. She went back to her room, sobbing the entire way.

* * *

"And that's everything about my daughter." Ms. Beatia said, finishing her story.

"Wow, that's so sad." Said the Reporter.

"Who knew that someone's daughter could become so mean." Pitcha said.

"Yeah, but she's starting to improve herself." Ms. Beatia said.

"Pretty soon she'll learn her lesson." Luis said.

"I hope so." Pitcha said.

Suddenly, a glowing white light appeared, then several hundreds of Huebirds came out of it, followed by Kenzumi and everyone else.

"We're back!" Kenzumi said.

"And General Nixxiom is done for!" Satoshi said.

"That's great to hear." Ms. Beatia said, coming over to the group.

"Did anything else happen?" Luis asked.

Before anyone could answer that question, a giant portal appeared a few feet in the sky. Multiple people fell out of the portal, landing on the pavement.

"The banishment portal kinda lost control." Kenzumi said.

The portal stayed open for a few more minutes before closing. There was a huge pile of people trying to get up after being banished. After a while, General Nixxiom got up, and he stormed over to the heroes.

"You stupid, horrendous, insignificant imbeciles!" He snarled. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

"You mean stop your evil plan?" MC Adore.

"You have banished every citizen from Rhythm Heaven! Do you not realize that?!" He then turned to Ms. Beatia. "And you!"

"Me?" Ms. Beatia said, taking a step back.

"You shall pay for not making me the general!"

General Nixxiom tried to charge and attack Ms. Beatia, but was held back by several of the citizens of Rhythm Heaven. He was held back until the cadets showed up to arrest him. He shouted that he'll be back.

"So do we go home now?" Kenzumi asked.

"I guess so." Ms. Beatia said.

"Then let's go." Satoshi said. "We're going to see dad tomorrow."

So Kenzumi and everyone went back home, so they can relax and travel to see Mr. Kohai tomorrow.


	20. Double Date

The next day, Kenzumi, Satoshi, Senpai, MC Adore, Ms. Beata and Luis were in Mrs. Kohai's minivan, out on the countryside driving their way to Mr. Kohai's ranch.

"Are we there yet?" Senpai asked.

"Just a few more miles." Mrs. Kohai said.

"And I thought little kids say that." MC Adore joked.

"Say, how was the adventure yesterday?" Mrs. Kohai asked. "Did you meet anyone new?"

"Well, we did meet that golfer lady with Mandrill and that pink monkey." Kenzumi said.

"And what about that General Nixxiom man? What happened to him?"

"He's in jail," Satoshi said. "And serves him right, he was even more of a jerk than what Queen Rhythmia originally was!"

"You mean she's changed?" Senpai asked.

"Yep. When we went to go make her mad, we found her sobbing while looking through a picture book. I guess she finally got the message."

"I knew she would come to her mistake." Ms. Beatia said in joy and relief. "I knew she missed me."

"Too bad you can't go back to see her again." MC Adore said.

"That wasn't very nice." Mrs. Kohai said.

"Sorry."

"Does this mean she won't try to take anymore rhythm?" Senpai asked.

"I guess not." Kenzumi said. "And all of the soldiers are banished, so she couldn't do it even if she wanted to."

"That's good to hear."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Mrs. Kohai pulled the minivan into the ranch. They got up and looked around at the ranch, with all the animals and the barn. Out in the distance they could see the huge crop field, and near the barn were several sheep of different colors.

"Your dad sure knows how to make a living." Senpai said.

"Thank you." Kenzumi said.

At that moment, Mr. Kohai came out of his house, wearing his usual farmer's attire.

"Howdy." He said, approaching the group.

"Hey dad." Kenzumi said.

"So this is your dad?" Senpai said.

"Yep."

"And is this your girlfriend that your mom's been telling me about?" Asked Mr. Kohai.

"She sure is."

"And she's mine!" Satoshi said, pointing at MC Adore.

"Nice to meet you." MC Adore said.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Mr. Kohai in return. "Anyone care to don some country wear, you know, to get into the spirit?"

"Sure thing dad." Kenzumi said.

* * *

A little while later, everyone was decked out in countryside wear. Afterwards, everyone went off to do their own thing. Ms. Beatia and Luis went off to go exploring, Mr. and Mrs. Kohai talked about how they've been doing, and Satoshi and MC Adore were playing ball games with the multicolored sheep.

As for Kenzumi and Senpai, they sat on a log, looking off into the distance.

"Do you think we'll see General Nixxiom again?" Senpai asked.

"I don't really know." Kenzumi said. "Unless he escapes from prison, he shouldn't be a huge problem."

"And what about Queen Rhythmia? Will we ever see her again?"

"I don't know that either. If she decides to banish herself probably."

"Yeah, I guess."

Suddenly, two very familiar looking weasels popped out of a hole near them.

"Hey look, it the two cute weasels again!" Senpai said, pointing at the weasels.

Kenzumi smiled at her enthusiasm, but then realized that this was starting to feel familiar.

 _Wait, I've been through this before._ He thought to himself.

He then looked to where the ball games were being played, and saw that one of the balls, a soccer ball, was bouncing towards them. On the rhythm, he kicked the ball away. Then came the basketball, which had a different pattern. With the rhythm he needs, Kenzumi kicked the ball back to the game.

And then came the football. He remembered how that ball ruined his first date a year ago, and he wasn't about to let that happen again. He watched the ball, and saw that it bounced backwards. After that, he kicked the ball, and the weasels jumped out of the hole in joy, surprising Senpai.

Now that Kenzumi knew the pattern, he was able to keep up the beat, and keep the balls from hitting the weasels. This went on until Satoshi and MC Adore decided to stop playing the ball games.

"I like this date." Senapi said.

"Yeah, me too." Kenzumi said.

So Kenzumi and Senpai got up to go exploring, holding hands all the way.

* * *

To be continued in: Rhythm Heaven Platinum Season 4: Megamix


End file.
